


Switched Bodies

by akamatsushinji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levikasa, levimika - Freeform, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamatsushinji/pseuds/akamatsushinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mikasa becomes Corporal Levi? and vice versa. What if their bodies interchanged because of what Hange's fail experiments? Will there be a cure for it? A fluffy and yet angsty fic. Rivamika/Levimika/Rikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> So the roles would be Mikasa as Levi, and vice versa. And whenever I mentioned Mikasa’s name, of course, it would be Levi. I hope it don’t scrambled your minds.
> 
> Italicized names = Real Levi and Real Mikasa
> 
> PS: I also posted it on my FF.net account, and hella, thank you for the amount of nice comments that I'm receiving. So if you find any mistakes about grammars and stuffs, I hope you can understand because english in not my mother language kekeke.

"So how can we be able to put our bodies back?" Levi murmured as they walked in towards the corridor, literally watching some of the soldiers who will going in and out of the door because they needed to be cautious. By the fact that there was something mysterious happening over them, at least they should be careful.

Without waiting for Mikasa’s answer, Levi hide himself on the sturdy door which connects to the kitchen. He needed to make some coffee because the Corporal Levi— Corporal Mikasa instructed him to do before they figure out on solving about their problem.

Hiding like a child, Levi was startled by Mikasa’s little push that wake up his senses. “What are you trying to do? Do you really want me to look like a dumb Corporal?” 

Surprised on her action, Levi snorted, “Like what about me? Are you trying making me like nosy woman?” He fired her back, and right now, it was their “daily argument” that made them jolted when a familiar voice greeted them suddenly.

"Oh Levi," Erwin called him with a serious tone. It was in  _Mikasa’s_  nature that whenever her higher superiors appeared in front of her including the sick pervert Corporal Levi, she will moved her hands on the side with one arm on her chest, making a salute to them, and now of course, it was  _Levi_  who’s she’s representing now, she forgot that she should not been saluting to Erwin but now, it failed, leaving Erwin’a face so surprised, because he is seeing  _Levi_  saluting to him, like as if it was a nightmare, s _ince when did Levi ever made a salute to everyone?_

Erwin’s face fell when he just saw Levi saluting to him, so instead, he made a small cough just to make things a bit casual to him, like it was just a dream that it was happening on the very moment, “Levi, are you sick?” A sudden question escaped from his mouth.

"Sick? I’m even in my fullest condition, Commander, so why are you asking?" 

_Commander?_   _Is this even Levi?_  Erwin was a bit confused on what was really going on. “Levi? Did you ever just call me Commander?” 

When Levi was about to answer, Mikasa Ackerman interrupted him, “What are these shitty questions are you asking me of, Erwin?”

_Erwin? What the hell is Mikasa talking about? Just when did she have sharp mouth just like…._

Levi gave Mikasa a tap on her neck, making her bow down to the Commander.

Mikasa sends him a hot glare that made him look like a puppy.

"Levi? Can I talk you for a moment." Erwin turned to face Levi.

Then Mikasa shouted loudly, “No!”

Erwin stood there awkwardly, analyzing each every thoughts that was running into his mind right now. The fact that something was wrong on this situation, and it was Levi and Mikasa’s attitude that bothered him.

"Ackerman?" Erwin asked Mikasa.

Ooops! Mikasa glanced on Levi who was currently worried on the scene.

"I said, no, because uhmmm, The Corporal wanted to have some training with me, like sparring?" Her gaze drifted on Levi.

"What? That can wait Ackerman, I really need to talk to him." He looked at Levi whom he doesn’t understand why Levi’s face made a faint blush on his cheeks.

"No! I should practice with her, Erwin." Levi finally commented,  _Mikasa’s_  thoughts circled on the fact that she just called Commander Erwin as Erwin with no respect.

_What the hell?_

"This is really important, Levi, I’ll be waiting you on my office in 5 minutes." He turned around and slowly walking away from them, when suddenly, he heard Levi’s voice murmuring on his sides, "Are you actually going to let him get me?"

"I don’t really understand, Ackerman." Mikasa snapped in, making Erwin look over them once again.

"Mikasa? Why are you calling Levi,  _Ackerman?_ " Erwin exclaimed.

In a swift motion, Levi hit Mikasa’s legs that made her stumble in front of Erwin.

"Tell me what the hell is happening here, Levi!" Erwin’s voiced echoed on the corridor.

"I t-t-t-told you, Ackerman and I really need to practice, that’s why I really couldn’t come." He stuttered.

_Just when did Levi stuttered in front of me?_  Erwin’s mind begin to hurt again.

"I don’t know what is happening right now, and the fact that you’re too polite and respectful, Levi is quite alarming. I hope you’re getting enough sleep." Erwin muttered, slowly taking a step back before adding, "And Ackerman, I didn’t know that you have some vocabulary, the same once that Levi used to study. And I hope you’re getting what I mean." He strides away, making a sigh, as soon as he reached his office.

—-

Levi grabbed Mikasa’s arm and forcefully dragged her away from the corridor. He carefully look on the entrance door, to see if they can pass barely unnoticed. 

Levi asked Mikasa, “What is the time right now?” 

"Don’t even ask me that, Ackerman, and since when did I bring some watch?" Mikasa said sharply, clearly throwing back her question at him.

Levi just glared at her, and he started walking towards the door and so Mikasa followed him.

When they are finally outside the ruined castle, they started walking towards the small bench under the tree, which was located just a few feet away from the sparring grounds.

Levi stomped his feet when he walked, commenting on every step that he takes, “Why the hell are your legs are so freakin so short, Corporal!”

Mikasa  stared at her hardly, “What are you saying, Ackerman?” 

Levi smirked, “Oh nothing, I said I can’t walk properly with these short legs you have!” He said angrily  and suddenly stumbled into a rock.

"Oi, Ackerman, are you trying to make me a wimpy man?" She cursed something under her breath.

"NO! I’m making you the lamest Corporal in the history!" He hissed, making his way on the bench.

—-

And when they are seated together, it was Mikasa who break the ice. “So what are you planning right now?” 

Sighing, placing his hand on his forehead he replied, “What if we go to the hospital?” He eyed her curiously, and with some tone of hopelessness in his voice.

"Are you clearly out of your mind? or are you just literally crazy huh?" She said sharply, looking into her-his eyes directly.

"You see Corporal, we need to get out of this mess quickly! If you know what I mean!" He said straight, causing him to move a bit closer to her.

"Tch, you do not understand it do you? or are you pretending to be such a dumbass afterall to just humiliate me infront of everybody?" She was so annoyed that  _Mikasa_ , his protege, are lacking some sort of logical thinking because of this situation about them.

"You’re basically not helpful after all!" He shouted back at her, and it sounded so loud that one of the soldiers have heard them saying, "Was that Corporal Levi’s voice?"

Mikasa grabbed him more closer to her, and she covered the acting Levi’s mouth.

"Or are you planning to get us caught here?" She whispered, still holding his face more closely to her, merely just a few inches away from her face. And the acting Levi made a faint blush on his face and jerked himself away from Mikasa’s grasp.

"So tell me then, what was the possible solution?" Levi ask her again.

"I don’t know, it’s that shitty glasses’ idea after all, and I bet if she have that damn antidote for this!" She crossed her arms, in a way that Levi’s eyes widened in surprise, he was shocked because (she was literally looking at her own self,)

Mikasa noticed that Levi’s eyes gleamed on the moment like a puppy, “Don’t give me that stare, I don’t want to see myself looking like a dumb puppy who was about to poop anyways.” She said coldly.

"I’m just amazed Corporal, because I never thought that I looked like that whenever I’m literally mad." Levi said in his very honest tone.

"It’s kinda dumb for me anyways, because literally I’m looking at my own f*cking face like hell." She paused for a moment before adding, "So you see Ackerman, for how many times that I told you, that you’re at your best when you’re angry, You’re beautiful, I mean." She said blankly, realizing that she said something wrong, like she was hitting on Levi (which was Mikasa).

Right then, she was seeing a blushing Levi again, _oh! damn it!_

She made a small cough, “I better strangle that shitty glasses,” she said silently, filling up the eerie silent air with her thoughts.

There was a complete silence for the moment.

And Levi got another option for their problem, “How about Corporal we do something like the fairytale?”

"Now what about the fairytale?" She smirked.

"How about we kiss?" He said lightly.

_Kiss? What the hell?_  The real _Levi_  wondered.

"Those are just crappy thoughts, Mikasa." She said under her breath.

"No, just think about it Corporal, maybe that’s the solution, because in the fairy tales, like Little Mermaid and the Frog Prince, they turned to normal when they are being kissed right?" His voice are filled with encouragement, and while he was still counting the fairy tale on his hands, he shouted, "And Snow White too!" He suddenly looked straightly at her, looking like an idiot.

"You moron! what childish thoughts you have instilled your mind Mikasa? Is that what Eren keeps on telling you always?" She nagged on him.

And by his looks, he was somehow hurt, by the words the she said.

Irritated the she was seeing his own self being hurt, which really annoyed her, she look at him, saying, “Tch, how do you want to do it? A peck? or something like a deeper one?”

Startled on his words, Levi gazed on her, and he replied, “Maybe a peck will do.”

And without an instant, Levi forced his lips to brush against Mikasa’s lips. Holding it for a seconds before pulling back.

They waited, still gazing on each other’s face. But nothing happened.

Levi was annoyed on the fact that even kiss doesn’t cure them. And so he looked on the dazed Corporal who was sighing right on the moment.

"Maybe Mikasa, it didn’t take any effect because our kiss was so short." She blushed.

Then Levi noticed the flustered cheeks that Mikasa was showing in front of her, before registering into her mind that it was Levi after all, and damn,  _he’s blushing!_

_“_ Oh crap, don’t tell me you’re blushing Corporal?” Levi said in disgust, and just in time, Mikasa grabbed his face and held it closer to her.

The moment she did, she noticed that he was rather surprised from her action, and to think that she will be kissing her own lips (Levi’s face) was pretty disgusting to reflect. But to think that it was Mikasa that he was kissing, he rather felt relieved, and he tipped her face even more until it he felt his lips brushing the corners of hers. The warmth of his mouth against hers, sent some currents on his spine. And _Mikasa_  on the other hand, feel that same. That she was rather kissing her own face because of the stupid body switch thing. But then again, it was the Corporal whom she was kissing, she rather felt relaxed on his arms, and slowly, she threw her arms into  _Levi’s_  neck savoring his mouth on hers.

_Levi_  was fighting himself not to get carried away from their kiss, as he slightly raising his own arm to hold Mikasa’s waist. For a second, he felt restrained on what was he is going to do, so rather, he just let his arm draped in her sides and slowly he pulled himself away from hers.

And just like that, the kiss was over. And both of them became aware on their surroundings, the fact that they just did it because of their crazy stupid idea.

The acting Levi moved from the farthest edge of the bench to gather his composure to face the arrogant Levi, which was behind Mikasa’s face.

And Mikasa asked him, “Honestly, did you just suggest kissing because you wanted to kiss me?”

By that thought, Levi throws another hot glare because of the annoyance at the Corporal. “Tch, in your dreams Corporal!” He snapped in.

"Just like what I anticipate you to say." She sighed, turning around to her, "Let’s go inside for awhile, I’m a bit hungry you know."

"Good thing you said it." He said watching her make her way inside the castle’s pantry area.

——

A sound was crinkling in her ears, as she was watching a man groaning with a sappy look on his face—wait it was him by the way.

"Dammit, Mikasa, can you stop doing that? Do you know how many people know me from being…strong? and yet, here I am, crying on that damn table!" Mikasa spat.

"This is so impossible Corporal!" His face as were still moping around the table.

"The hell, Ackerman! Stop acting like that, I know how are you feeling like now. But of course, we need to just act, like ourselves now." She take a small bite on her bread.

"I can’t do anything with this face, especially, if it’s your face!!!" He shot her another glare, that made Mikasa shivered, because of his intense stare.

Mikasa leaned closely to his face, and yet Levi was irritated on her sudden action, “Oi, what are you doing?” He told her.

"I’m just amazed because I never know in my entire life that, how rude do I glare to some shitty brats who keeps on messing me up." She said another her breath, while lifting her small cup to savor her coffee.

"So what do we do now, Corporal? Sooner or later, we need to act on our own, with you being Mikasa and of course me, being that clean freak pervert Corporal.." He continued on,

"Will ever stop it calling me like that?" She asked him.

"Why? It’s the damn reality right?" He still kept his head low, playing around the bread that she haven’t eaten.

"Tch." She take another glance at her.

And when she was watching him, taking a bite on the bread, for heaven’s sake, good thing she’s eating now because I can’t be hungry, Mikasa thought.

And for a second, something was bothering her, it was the strap inside her clothes, that keeps on falling on her shoulder.

"Tch, what do you call this, Ackerman, It’s pretty annoying! It keeps on falling on my shoulder. damn it!" She said, as she reached her shoulder and began to pull down the strap that’s bothering her-him.

When Levi sensed that he was up to no good, his eyes flickered to her that sent some currents into her body in form of silent language,”What are you doing?”

But in the end, he finally speak up, “You just need to tighten the strap of my brassiere .”

She looked at him again, before getting into her shirt and searched for the strap. But in the end, she failed again.

"Oi, I can’t see it, I don’t wanna wear it this kind of thing." She muttered.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered.

"Please."

Levi stood up, he placed his hands under her shirt, traveling and searching for the strap, and when he can’t access it, he roamed around a little deeper and noticed that Mikasa was giggling. 

"Are you smiling. Corporal?" He asked her, and still he was in search for the strap on her back.

Mikasa felt that she was actually very unnatural. “You tickle me.”

"Oh,"

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Nothing, I never thought that the Corporal have a weak points." He said straight, not looking on her face, he began to search again, and when his hand landed on the connector on his back, she let out a chuckle, "Damn it, Ackerman!"

"What the hell?" He replied.

"Nothing, can you just adjust it a bit faster.."

"Just bend a little, will you?" He said, currently adjusting the strap of her bra.

The hadn’t realized that they are on a public area, and the people keep on staring them as they do the strap adjustment publicly.

"Hey! You too should get a room will yah!" A man shouted from far behind.

"Ughhh," Levi said in disappointment.

"Hey! It’s that you? Corporal Levi? And you’ve some nerves to hit your chic in public?" Another man yelled from the sides,

MIkasa became tensed, wanting to throw the damn table in front of the man who kept on teasing them. But when Levi sensed it, he tapped her shoulder saying, “I guess, we really do need to get a room.”

Retreating back his hands, Mikasa replied, “That’s even better.”

But Levi stood still, his hands are on his sides, looking at Mikasa at bit worriedly, “Corporal?”

Mikasa’s head twitched, “What do you want?”

When she looked on him again, she sensed that he was about to say something stupid, “Did you drink a lot of water last night?” He said curiously.

"Ai yes, because I took in some medication because of that shitty glasses wonder medicine that she keeps on bragging about." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Why?"

Levi jerked his head saying, “I feel like I’m about to burst.”

Mikasa’s eyes suddenly widened in shock, “Say that again, Ackerman?”

"Corporal, I need to use to bathroom for…:"

She cut him in, “Tch, don’t you dare look at my—”

"Shut it! I don’t want to—" He felt the sensation on his lower extremities.

"What?"

"Now!" He grabbed her arms and dragged him towards the nearest comfort room.

—

—

—

Mikasa can’t keep herself for the moment because of the situation of Levi, inside the room.

She began to knock, “Oi, Ackerman, why are you taking so long?”

When there was no response, she started knocking again, until she heard something inside the room.

"Corporal, I really can’t! I can’t even imagine doing like this, you know!" He shouted back at her.

"Are you insane, brat? Just relaxed and just loosen its—"

—-

She heard him shouting inside the room.

_ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.._

_—-_

_TBC i think? :P tell me what you think friends._


End file.
